My kareoke party
by Raven Skull
Summary: my first fan fic here so please no flames and review


Raven:Hey whats up all!!?? And welcome....  
  
Terra:May i come?  
  
Raven:Just stay away from beast boy and sure....  
  
Starfire give Terra a bear hug and sqeezes her.  
  
Raven:Ok whos first?*looks at her script*Well Beast boy is first.  
  
Numb  
  
By linkin Park  
  
Sung by Beast Boy.  
  
  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you   
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
An' every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me  
  
With someone disappointed in you  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
*comes down and kisses Raven on the cheek*  
  
I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
BB bows and watches Raven.  
  
Ravens cell phone rings(Raven?This is Zelda may I come over?)Sure!  
  
Raven:Alright while were waiting on my visitor to show Terra shall sing Family Portrait by Pink  
  
Family Portrait  
  
By Pink  
  
Sung by Terra  
  
Ooh.. Ooh..  
  
Ooh.. Ooh..  
  
Ehh Ehh   
  
Yeah Yeah  
  
Mama please stop cryin'  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's  
  
Tearing me down  
  
I hear glasses breakin'  
  
As I sit up in my bed  
  
I told God you didn't mean   
  
Those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money  
  
'Bout me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to  
  
This is my shelter  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in world war 3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family  
  
Can we work it out (Can we)  
  
Can we be a family (Can we)  
  
I promise I'll be better (I promise)  
  
Mommy I'll do anything (I'll do anything)  
  
Can we work it out   
  
Can we be a family   
  
I promise I'll be better   
  
Daddy please don't leave  
  
Daddy please stop yelling (stop)  
  
I can't stand the sound (can't stand the sound)  
  
Make mama stop cryin'  
  
'Cause I need you around (yeah yeah yeah)  
  
My mama she loves you (I know it)  
  
No matter what she says is true  
  
I know that she hurts you  
  
But remember I love you too!  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise  
  
Ran away (ran away)  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
  
But don't have no choice, no way  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in world war 3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it did my family  
  
Can we work it out (Can we work it)  
  
Can we be a family   
  
I promise I'll be better (I promise)  
  
Mommy I'll do anything (Anything to keep you back)   
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better (I promise I promise)  
  
Daddy please don't leave  
  
In our family portrait (In our family portrait)  
  
We look pretty happy (We look pretty happy)  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it   
  
Comes naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays (no no)  
  
I don't want two addresses (no no)  
  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal  
  
Lets go back to that  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Lets play pretend, act like it  
  
Goes naturally   
  
In our family portrait (Can we work it out)  
  
We look pretty happy (Can we be a family)  
  
We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better)  
  
Lets go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)  
  
In our family portait (Can we work it out)  
  
We look pretty happy (Can we be a family)  
  
Lets play pretend (I promise I'll be better)  
  
Act like it goes naturally,(Daddy please don't leave)  
  
Oh lets go back Oh lets go back   
  
In our family portrait (Can we work it out)  
  
We look pretty happy (Can we be a family)  
  
We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better)  
  
Lets go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)  
  
In our family portait (Can we work it out)  
  
We look pretty happy (Can we be a family)  
  
We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better)  
  
Lets go back to that (Daddy please don't leave)  
  
don't leave.. don't leave.. Daddy don't leave..   
  
don't leave.. Daddy don't leave..   
  
Daddy don't leave.. Daddy don't leave.. Daddy dont leave...  
  
don't leave.. don't leave..   
  
Remember that the night you left   
  
You took my shining star  
  
Daddy dont leave..  
  
Daddy dont leave..  
  
Daddy dont leave..  
  
Mama'll be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll tell my brother  
  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
Ooh no Ooh no  
  
Ooh no Ooh   
  
Zelda comes over and hugs Raven.  
  
Raven:Hey there Zelda!!!  
  
(The end of chappie 1 for now) 


End file.
